


The Lion King

by supercanaries



Series: Joystick & Glitter [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kurtbastian, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe it’s not that bad.” Sebastian sighs, rolling his eyes while he’s sitting at the table of their kitchen, his voice way too serious for the matter. “Maybe it’s just a phase and then he’ll go back to normality.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to _jobelle516_ for being such a fantastic beta and always fixing my crap. I would be lost without you.

“Maybe it’s not that bad.” Sebastian sighs, rolling his eyes while he’s sitting at the table of their kitchen, his voice way too serious for the matter. “Maybe it’s just a phase and then he’ll go back to normality.”

“Sebastian.” Kurt scolds him while working on the coffee maker. He turns to Sebastian a moment later, back against the counter, arms crossed on his chest. “Our son is completely normal. I didn’t know you were such a heterophobe.” 

“I’m not.” Sebastian stares absently at the table, his whole face wincing continuously. “I’m not, really.”

“So what you are saying is that our son isn’t normal because he holds hands at school with a girl? This is creeping me out.” Kurt’s eyes go wide as he searches in the drawer for coffee.

“I can’t have a straight son.” Sebastian dramatically complains, sprawling on his chair like he just got the worst news he could get. “What if he comes home someday with one of those easy girls?”

“You were easy once.” Kurt teases, closing the coffee pod flap and waiting for the beep before he can push the button. When he turns to look at Sebastian, he meets a hurt look. “I was joking.” He rushes before Sebastian goes through one of his self-crisis. “But I really don’t see what the issues is. What if he comes home with an easy guy? What’s different about that? It would end up hurting him anyway.”

This is something Kurt learned over time about his husband. Sebastian has a lack of consciousness over serious matters. He’s not capable of facing situations like this lightly unless he minimizes the whole thing completely. And yet, there are moments when the most stupid details upset him way too much. On other occasions, Kurt loves seeing him going on for hours about dumb stuff, but this is not dumb. It’s about their son no matter how senseless Sebastian’s point is.

“Well, a girl could come to our place dressed inappropriately which means I would have to see boobs.” Sebastian looks up to him like he actually pulled out a serious point; like he doesn’t understand how Kurt doesn’t agree. “Don’t you get how serious this is? I mean, boobs. Ew.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Kurt rolls his eyes and turns away from him, now willing to ignore his stupid point.

It doesn’t last long though before he turns to Sebastian again and sighs.

“Please, honey, don’t be like that.” He purrs a little, getting closer to Sebastian, who is looking at him like he knows Kurt is trying to persuade him. And he’s succeeding, like all the time. “If our son comes home with a girl someday, we’re going to welcome her-”

“She could get pregnant.” Sebastian squints, like he can picture the day that happens already. “Oh my God, us gays don’t have to deal with stuff like that. Burt didn’t have to worry about you getting pregnant at all.”

Kurt sighs once more, leaning a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and stroking him there.

“Baby. Calm down.” He says quietly, like he does everytime Sebastian is losing control. Those two words always work on him when Kurt pronounces it right, it’s almost magical. When Sebastian’s shoulders relax, Kurt smiles and wraps his arms around his husband’s shoulders as he sits on his lap.

Sebastian holds him back immediately, arms wrapping around his torso as he pulls him closer. His eyes look for Kurt’s like it’s some way to feel safer. (These are the only kinds of situations when Sebastian feels so insecure and needs comfort).

Sebastian’s fingers ease around him and Kurt knows he can talk again.

“Think about it for a moment. You know that little girl-”

“Meredith.” Sebastian sighs, like he has the name marked for the worst reasons.

“Meredith, sure.” Kurt presses his cheek on his husband’s temple, holding him close and not looking at him for a moment. “What if Phil really liked that little girl. What would you do?”

“I guess I can’t have him sitting somewhere watching gay porn.” His arms tight a little around Kurt again.

“No, you can’t.” Kurt laughs, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian’s temple fondly, a lovesick smile on his face. “You really can’t, Bas. He’s just a kid. If you did something like that now, you’d traumatize him for life. He might not be able to have sex, like ever.” 

Sebastian moves his head back to look at him.

Kurt can practically read all his childish thoughts in those green eyes.

“No way, Bas. That’s not better than heterosexuality.” Sebastian sighs again.

“Yeah, okay. You’re right.” He gives up, chewing his lip for a moment and then smiling at Kurt. 

“Would you love him any less if Phil came home with a girl rather than a boy?” He asks, and it looks like Sebastian is slowly figuring out how much of a big deal he made out of it.

“No, of course not.” Sebastian leans in to kiss Kurt’s mouth tenderly. “I couldn’t love him any less, not even if he dressed up like Rachel Berry to go school. It’s not like I loved you any less when you dressed up like Kurt Hummel.”

Sebastian laughs and Kurt slaps his cheek playfully.

“That’s because you enjoyed ripping clothes off me way too much to mind.” He wrinkles his lips and Sebastian’s hands hold him a little possessively.

“Enjoy.” Sebastian corrects. “I still enjoy that as much.” 

“Papa!” Phil’s little voice is a brief warning before they hear steps and their son appears before their eyes, hopping and pouting at once.

When he sees that Kurt is sitting on Sebastian’s lap, he blushes and nervously puts a hand over his mouth.

“Were you cuddling?” He bites his finger, his face getting redder. “I can’t solve this problem …” He looks down at the floor shyly.

“Papa will help you out.” Kurt bumps Sebastian’s shoulder, and his husband nods at the order.

“Yeah, we’ll take care of that problem so we can level up Magikarp before dinner is ready.” He winks at Phil who suddenly looks enthusiastic again, clapping his hands together and smiling hugely.

“I want to watch a movie tonight.” He steps closer, but only actually reaches for them after Kurt spreads his arms for him. “I want cuddles too!”

Sebastian spreads an arm too and Phil jumps on his lap, Kurt’s hand holding him behind his back and keeping him safe there.

“Okay.” Sebastian kisses Phil’s cheek and then reaches for Kurt’s jaw. “Then we’re solving the problem, training your Magikar while daddy cooks dinner with his fairy hands,” Kurt’s gaze clearly implies Sebastian likes his ‘fairy hands’ some places, “and then we’re all watching Magic Mike together.”

Kurt coughs immediately, looking at him awfully.

“What is Magic Mike?” Phil asks out of curiosity. “Is he a wizard?”

“It’s nothing.” Kurt lifts him in his arms and takes Phil away from Sebastian, pointing a threatening finger towards his husband. “I want your hands and your mind clean when you’re around our son.”

Sebastian smirks and winks, Phil laughing like he does most of the time when his dads bicker.

Kurt sighs but then he comes up with the perfect evil revenge over Sebastian.

“How about I take you to Meredith? You could try and solve the problem together.” He asks, winking back at Sebastian and turning away from him to look for Phil’s coat already, leaving his husband speechless.

“Kurt!” He yells through their apartment. “Kurt, you’re making our son straight! Come back!”

He goes back to his sprawled position on the chair, swinging his head and admitting to himself that Magic Mike isn’t the right choice for the night. He stands up and sighs, walking to the living room and picking up the Lion King from their DVD collection.

When his straight son is going to come home from his little girlfriend’s place, they are going to watch it, all together.


End file.
